


It felt like yesterday

by Leostar78



Series: Slam the doors [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Are Siblings, Character Death, Gen, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Siblings, Original Character(s), Qui gon is called Quentin, Teaching, idk alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leostar78/pseuds/Leostar78
Summary: It felt like yesterday. It felt like than his Anakin had screamed at a video of their dad and had a full blown panic attack. It felt like yesterday they became orphans and he had to provide the for his 2 younger siblings.DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any characters other than my originals. All rights go to Lucasfilm LTD
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Rush Clovis, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker
Series: Slam the doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like yesterday. It felt like than his Anakin had screamed at a video of their dad and had a full blown panic attack. It felt like yesterday they became orphans and he had to provide the for his two younger siblings. He dragged himself out of his wide bed and started getting ready for work. He always wanted to be in military, but in the wake of his mother’s passing he had been forced to become the sole support of the family, not to mention Anakin's new arm had cost quite a bit.

Oh well he had his fiancé Satine and his best friend Quinlan he dropped out of training with him to become a teaches so he wouldn’t be alone.   
“AAAAHHhH” a shrill scream pierced through the house. Running to check he realised that anakin had got into the shower had no towel and consequently was stuck there. Grabbing a towel, he unlocked the bathroom door and thrree the towel, only to look behind him and see Ahsoka standing doubled over laughing and holding Anakins towel.

He yelled,” Anakin stop being a baby and get your butt inside that car now or I’m selling your tv and Xbox.” Ben sweared he had never seen him run so fast, but at the same time sticking his middle finger up at him.  
“Come on Benny do you want to be late?”

He sighed to himself


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-rexosaurus-Rex  
> 5678: Fives  
> Aniareyouok: Anakin  
> Snipsnipscissor: Ahsoka  
> Yessicahaircut: Jesse  
> Echooooooo:.....echo

Parking up at the school gates, Anakin and Ahsoka hopped out and strode towards the school gates. Feeling his phone buzzing he pulled out his phone to see his group chat buzzing

_Hexbuggeties_

_T-rexosaurus: Yo you still up for bowling tonight?_

_Echooooooo : Rex you idiot we live in the same flippin house_

_Echooooooo: Sorry I forgot there were baby’s on the group ☹️_

_Aniareyouok: Guys stop picking on the rexter😅_

_Snipsnipscissor: Yeah only I get to do that._

_Snipsnipscissor: wait I’m the baby aren’t i_

_Aniareyouok:_

_5678: Ok so who’s buying us snacks tonight hmmmm_

_Echooooooo: Fives you fatty is all you think about food?_

_5678: Rexyyyy I’m being harassed_

_Yessicahaircut: Alright guys jokes aside where should we go after bowling_

_Aniareyouok: I VOTE DEX’S HE GIVES ME DISCOuNTs!!!!_

_Snipsnipscissor: I vote dex’s aswell. say 4:30?_

_5678: Sure that time works for us!_

_Echooooooo: I’ll be there_

_Yessicahaircut: So Rex I saw you hanging out with Fiona yesterday..._

_Aniareyouok: Jesse please say your joking I can’t even think of Rex hanging around with a woman_

_Snipsnipscissor: Anakin you owe me 20 bucks._

_T-rexosaurus: Wait you were betting on me!!_

_T-rexosaurus: Im gunna kick ur behind into tomorrow_

“Skywalker” Sighing internally at the deep baritone voice he turned around only to be met with the face of Mr Windu who muttered, “My office. After school.” He was left staring wide eyed, until ahsoka whacked home and said “you look like a gormless frog now come we’re going to be late señor Buttheads lesson.” As much as he was tempted to skip His brothers lesson and go hang out with mister Vos or Quin as he called him outside of school he knew there was no choice, because if he failed his tests he may flunk 10th grade . He trudged on into his math class and doing so slapping his friends on the back of their heads and putting his feet on the desk. It wasn’t like anakin was a bad student per se it’s just that he got very easily distracted. “Anakin would you be so kind as to answer this question for us?” Bens voice cut through his mind like a knife as he was jerked violently from his daydream about his crush. The beautiful Padmé Amidala.

On the outside he was very cocky self-sure and confident, but Ahsoka and Ben both knew how much of a mess he actually is. His dad was murdered when he was 7 by someone called Maul. And him and their mum had been in a car crash causing him to lose his arm and his mum to lose her life. He still couldn’t talk about it but that might be because he had refused to go to therapy saying that it’s for wimps. Seeing that Anakin was deep in thought He hastily got him to stand down and answered the question himself. He also noticed Ahsoka looking very excited and swore he would ask what’s happening. After class Anakin and ahsoka went and claimed his desk as their own and ahsoka said cheerfully, “ You can go out drinking with Quin tonight orr..” “ You and Satine could get busy?”

Anakin cut in wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ben could feel the blood rushing towards his face. Pinching his brown in exasperation he gritted out, “ And where would you two be going?” “ Oh we’re going out with the group and going bowling.” “ Alright you two idiots get out of my room and go outside. Here’s five dollars go buy some food” “Thanks Benny” they both cheerfully chirruped and raced each other out of the room. What on earth was he going to do with them?


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin and ahsoka half sprinted out of school as soon as the bell went. “ Anakin don’t you think we should tell Benny that our plans have changed?” Crap. He had forgotten that now that they were going to a party. “ I can’t believe I’m saying this but good idea Snips.”

_Familañios_

_Bibiface: Ben me and Ani are going to that Hollies party._

_Banjomin: Ahsoka you can go._

_Fungiani: Wait what about me, Benny I was your first brother I have given you love for years and you let ahsoka go to the party it’s meant to be lit!_

_Bibiface: it’s cause he don’t trust you to come back sober and I don’t wanna carry your sorry butt home while bens getting down on Satine_

_Fungiani: thanks for the mental image snips..._

_Banjomin: Fine you can both go_

_Banjomin: I really hate you two 😡_

“Well that went well all things considered” Anakin chortled while shoving his battered phone into his jackets pocket. He was considered to be pretty popular within the school circles, so he got the juice on any and every one.

_at the party_  
  


_It was getting pretty late and he really didn’t want to get the brunt of bens anger so he decided it was time to go._

_weaving through the crowds he noticed ahsoka putting something into her phone. From a distance it looked like the words ‘Lux bonteri ’ Feeling his anger fuel up, he went over hauled her over his shoulder threw her into his car and then they sped off into the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So waddya think, I personally feel bad for lux anakin seems very overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I wish I had a friend like quinlan.... 
> 
> Oh I hate to be that one who asks but please can u leave me some constructive criticism and kudos they help me Carry on oh and I take requests if you want me to write any more stories


End file.
